castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Grant Danasty
Grant Danasty is one of the protagonists of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. He also appears in Castlevania: Judgment as a playable character. Story In Wallachia, during the year 1476, the populance became disturbed when monsters, who had until that point only been talked about in legend, started to appear in populated areas. According to rumors, they were commanded by a mysterious Count in black known as Dracula. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (comic). Tokyopop. 2008. p.19,20,21,22. Viewing the situation with great concern, the Eastern Orthodox Church sent out their troops to subdue to the threat. Because he was suspected to be a vampire, a secret team was deployed to find and defeat Dracula. Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Timeline. 1476: Castlevania Dracula's Curse. Around the same time, within Wallachia, a group of rebels were plotting to overthrow Count Dracula. However, they were no match for Dracula's dark powers, and the members of the resistance all met gruesome ends. Grant Danasty, a noble thief from Wallachia was among them. He was turned into a demon and was put in the Clocktower as a guard. After receiving no word from Wallachia for some time, the Pope turned to the Belmont family as a last resort. Trevor Belmont stepped forward to end the oppression of Wallachia. Trevor managed to defeat Grant's demon form, turning him back into a human. He then decided to go along with him. Together with Sypha Belnades, a witch, and Alucard, Dracula's son, the four heroes fought their way to Dracula's Throne Room. Through their combined efforts, they managed to subdue him. After the fight, they watched the Castle crumble at a nearby mountain cliff. All the monsters disappeared alongside with Dracula, and Wallachia was at rest. Grant dedicated himself to rebuilding the destroyed towns and villages. Akumajō Densetsu ending. As a Boss ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Grant is fought as a boss in Castlevania III, and is encountered in the Clocktower stage. He has been turned into a monster due to Dracula's magic. After he is defeated he can be recruited by Trevor as an ally. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Although Grant does not appear in person, a zombie impersonating him, along with two other zombies impersonating Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades, is fought as a boss in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, and is encountered in the Reverse Colosseum. He is an evil duplicate made to confuse Alucard. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin The trio of zombies from Symphony of the Night return in ''Portrait of Ruin. They are encountered in the Nest of Evil, a special area where several bosses from previous games can be fought. Battle Grant is one of the allies that can be recruited in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. Grant uses a small dagger to rapidly stab forward. In the Japanese version of the game he is able to throw them. His useable sub-weapons are: the Dagger, the Axe, and the Stopwatch. In addition, Grant can climb on walls and ceilings, making it easier for him to traverse the stages. Strengths *Can hang to walls and ceilings. *Can change directions while jumping. *Can jump very high and very far. *Very high agility. *Large attack range (Japanese version only). Weaknesses *Fairly weak offensively *Fairly weak defensively *Small attack range. Dialogue Upon Defeating Grant (Video) *Grant: My name is Grant. I dreamed I was turned into a ghost. *Grant: Please take me with you. My family was killed by Dracula. (A menu appears that says "What will you do?" with the options "Take him with you?" or "Leave him behind?".) *Grant (If you choose "Leave him behind?"): Thanks for helping me. I hope we see each other again. *Grant (If you choose "Take him with you?"): I can help you a lot because I am very fast. If Trevor chose Sypha or Alucard as his partner *Grant: My job is done, so you should go with him for now. Upon Defeating Grant (Fan Translation) video *Grant: Ugh... am I alive? I'm Grant. That... bastard turned me into...! *Grant: Everyone died here 'cause of him! Please let me help! (a message appears asking "Accept a partner?" with options "yes" and "no" *Grant (if chosen "yes"): Really? My speed and skills are now at your service!" Other Appearances ''Castlevania: Judgment Galamoth plots to send the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future into the past to destroy his rival Dracula, and change history. A man named Aeon discovers this and pulls together champions from different eras of history into a dimensional rift, in order to find a chosen one capable of destroying Galamoth's servant, the Time Reaper. Grant is one of these warriors. After Dracula's defeat, Grant devoted himself to rebuilding the towns and villages that had been destroyed. He has feelings for Sypha, and therefore didn't attend her wedding to Trevor, who he resents. Grant is mostly shrouded in bandages, has pale skin and white hair, and he wields a circle shaped weapon with daggers attached. He also appears to have spare daggers attached to his wrist. Grant's theme in Castlevania Judgment is Clockwork. Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Grant makes a small cameo appearance in ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III. He appears in his 8-bit incarnation during Bonus mode, along with a small description. ''Castlevania: Dracula's Curse'' animated movie Project 51 Productions obtained the rights from Konami to create movies based on Castlevania. Their planned project is a direct to DVD feature covering the story of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse with Grant as one of the protagonists. The project currently appears to be on hiatus. Notes *Grant's surname, "Danasty", might be a reference to Dănești, a noble house from Wallachia. The House of Dănești was one of the two main lineages of the Wallachian noble family House of Basarab. They were descended from Dan I of Wallachia. The other lineage of the Basarabs is the House of Drăculești, which Vlad III Drăculea belongs to. Grant's surname could also be a play on "Nadasdy," a noble Hungarian family that produced Ferenc Nádasdy. A "lesser impaler" than Vlad Țepeș, Ferenc was the husband of Elizabeth Báthory and father of their children. *In Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate, in Dracula's clock tower, there is a dead Brotherhood of Light knight holding a scroll, in which his story is told: He's named DaNasty and claims vengeance for the murder of his family by Dracula. While the name "Grant" is not explicitly shown, it can be assumed it a small Easter Egg made by MercurySteam, as the Lords of Shadow universe has also a counterpart for all the other characters from Dracula's Curse. References *Akumajo Densetsu Ending Translation *JLange's Dialog Guide on GameFAQs External Links * de:Grant Danasty Grant Danasty Danasty, Grant Category:Male Characters Danasty, Grant Category:Protagonists Danasty, Grant Category:Dracula's Curse Bosses Danasty, Grant Danasty, Grant